kakashiforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Konohamaru Sarutobi
Konohamaru Sarutobi (猿飛木ノ葉丸, Sarutobi Konohamaru) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. Konohamaru is the grandson of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and is as a genin became part of Team Ebisu along with Udon and Moegi. He strives to one day become Hokage like his idol, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Konohamaru was born into the Sarutobi clan and was named after Konoha by his grandfather. While being raised by his Anbu parents, Konohamaru was never referred to by his name by the villagers, only ever called "Honourable Grandson" because of his relationship to the Hokage. Wanting to be acknowledged as a person and not simply the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru began trying to defeat Hiruzen in order to replace him as Hokage. Konohamaru barges into his grandfather, the Third Hokage's, office intent on finally defeating him and thus replacing him as Hokage. He immediately trips on entering and assumes that Naruto, the only other person in the room, is responsible. Having heard that his grandfather was previously defeated by Naruto's Sexy Technique, Konohamaru approaches Naruto for training. Naruto agrees and they become friends during their time together. Concerned about Naruto's negative influence, Konohamaru's tutor, Ebisu, tries to separate them, a goal he becomes more adamant about when Konohamaru tries using the Sexy Technique on him. When this doesn't work, Naruto defeats Ebisu with his Harem Technique. Deeply impressed by Naruto's words and actions, Konohamaru decides to start emulating Naruto in the hopes that he will one day surpass him. Konohamaru's importance to the series is minimal, but he appears numerous times throughout the series both for comic relief and character development. Naruto Shippuden After a two-and-a-half year absence, Naruto returns to Konoha. Konohamaru is among the first people to greet him and demonstrates a more voluptuous Sexy Technique. Naruto is unimpressed, claiming to have created even more perverted techniques while he's been gone. Konohamaru, now a genin under Ebisu's leadership, has started to be sent on missions. In the anime, these missions are oddly reminiscent of Naruto's early missions, including finding the same runaway cat. Konohamaru's importance to this series remains minimal like before, although his skills and bravery have increased. During the series, Konohamaru displayed three new techniques; Fire Style: Burning Ash and Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu which he used in a fight against Temari, and the Rasengan which he used against Pain. The Life of a Shinobi Unlike in the canon series, Konohamaru is much more important to this story. Taking place 30 years after the events of Naruto Shippuden, Konohamaru is now 42 years old and Naruto is the 7th Hokage. The Hokage order is a bit screwed up in this story because Kakashi Hatake's "Hokageship" was unknown to The Administrator prior to the start of The Shinobi Life. So in this alternate/future timeline, Kakashi was the 6th Hokage, and Naruto was the 7th Hokage. Konohamaru was a spectator at the Chunin Exams Preliminaries and at the Tournament where he sat with Gaara, the Kazekage, and Anon, the Raikage. When the tournament was interrupted by the Cloud's invasion of the Leaf, Anon attacked Konohamaru and Gaara. Anon was extremely fast and potentially would have defeated either of the two kage in a one on one match. However, with team work, Anon was taken down, with Konohamaru dealing the finishing blow. After the invasion, Konohamaru was responsible for organizing the teams that would go and secure the Jinchuriki who were not in the village. After this, The Administrator decides to transfer RP ownership of Konohamaru to The Flow. This was decided by the two of them after The Administrator's RPing of Konohamaru during the invasion seemed a bit lacking. However, The Flow never actually got a chance to RP as Konohamaru since the RP ended before he was to appear again. The Life of a Shinobi 2 Despite the fact that numbers at the end of a title usually signify progression, The Life of a Shinobi 2 is actually a reboot and not a sequel to the original. In this story, everything that has happened in the anime up until the Boruto movie is taken into account. The story takes place 17 years after the events of Shippuden (2 years after Boruto), so Konohamaru is 29 and is a Jonin sensei rather than a Hokage. This section will be updated as the story progresses.